Sing Me to Sleep
by NessyBunny
Summary: Bella is three years old when a fatal accident leaves her parents dead. She is taken in by a kindly doctor and his strange, pale family... future of ExB, Canon pairings. Mostly following book storylines, save for NM and Twilight. T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second story for Twilight but the first on this website. I've wanted to write the whole "Bella's parents die and she gets taken in by the Cullens" thing but I was working on my original novel and never had the time. There might be some time jumping because I fully intend to keep this story going until post-Breaking Dawn. Bear with me, this is just the prologue. First full chapter coming either tonight or tomorrow. :)**

"Come on, Isabella! Time to get in the car and go see the fishes!" Renee Swan cooed at her three year old daughter. Bella chirped out a happy noise and clambered into her mother's arms. Together, Renee and her husband Charlie strapped little Bella into her car seat. A light rain was falling, making Forks damp as usual. The couple wasn't worried as they drove along the roads on their way to the aquarium. Suddenly, on the highway, the rain and wind picked up. Fat droplets splashed onto the windows of the Swans' car.

"Charlie, honey, slow down!" Renee chided gently. "We have a child in the backseat and this rain isn't looking too good."

"We're going to miss the dolphin show. That's the whole reason we're going, Renee," Charlie muttered, not slowing down at all. Renee huffed and looked out her window, watching little streams of water race down the glass and pool at the bottom.

"Renee," Charlie said tiredly, noticing her sulking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"Please slow down?" Renee sniffed, and her husband took her hand. The couple looked at each other and smiled slightly. Their relationship had been on the rocks lately. As they were gazing into each other's eyes, they didn't notice the truck in the opposite lane swishing through a large puddle and sliding into their lane until its blazing lights were upon them.

"Charlie!" Renee screamed. He tried to turn the car away but it was too late. They were spinning until finally they came to rest. All Bella could hear was the sound of rain on the car. Her head hurt and so did her arm.

"Mommy," Bella whimpered. "Hurt!"

Why wasn't her mommy coming to kiss her pains away? Maybe she just didn't hear her.

"Mommy!" Bella said a little louder. Still, her mother just sat with her head leaned forward. Bella decided she was napping and turned to her dad.

"Daddy!" Bella demanded, pointing at him imperiously. The pain was getting worse and she started to cry. "Daddy, hurt!"

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this chapter came late, I was busy with some high school drama. Some girls were bothering one of my best friends online and needless to say after Lexa, Kate and I stood up to them they've left us alone. It was SUCH a teen movie cliche. Anyway here is the next chapter of SMTS. Bella gets adopted! The next chap will be longer and should be up this weekend, today probably. **

_Sing me to sleep,_

_Sing me to sleep, _

_And then leave me alone,_

_Don't try to wake me in the morning,_

_Cause I will be gone_

-Emily Browning, "Asleep"

The Hospital

"Isabella? Are you awake, sweetheart?" A voice that sounded like honey said. Bella opened her large brown eyes and stared up at the man. She whimpered sleepily in response.

"Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?" he asked, smiling warmly down at her.

"Mmm-hmm. Arm hurt. Tummy, too, hungry!" Bella muttered, sitting up in the strange bed. "Where am I? Where Mommy and Daddy?"

"Nurse, could you bring Isabella some food, please? We fixed your arm up, sweetheart, it should feel better soon," Carlisle Cullen said tensely. "You're in the hospital, there was an accident."

"Where Mommy and Daddy?" Bella persisted, flapping her hands. Carlisle sighed; he had no idea how to tell the adorable child in front of him where her parents were.

"How about you eat first, Isabella?" he suggested as Nurse Sweeney arrived with a tray of soda crackers, sliced banana and apple juice. Bella nodded and let the nurse set the tray on her side table. As Carlisle and the nurse stepped out of the room to talk, she reached for some banana and shoved it into her mouth.

"Doctor Cullen, how is the little girl doing?" Joy Sweeney asked, looking concerned.

"She's fine; the car seat was well made and protected her properly. She's lucky to have such good parents… Speaking of which, how is her father?" Carlisle responded.

Joy's face fell. "Chief Swan passed away five minutes ago in the ER. The poor girl…"

"Any family to speak of?" Carlisle asked with a heavy heart.

"None at all, there was a grandmother but she passed away last year. Isabella Swan is completely alone."

Cullen Mansion

"You see, Esme, her mother died on impact and her father's heart failed in the emergency room. My shift ended so I wasn't the one who told her, but apparently she went into hysterics. She goes back into hysterics if you call her Isabella, so they've just been calling her Bella," Carlisle moaned, tightening his hold on his wife.

"Oh Carlisle," Esme whispered. "That's terrible! Who's going to take her in?"

They were cuddling on the couch of the Cullen home, discussing Carlisle's day at work. They often did this in the evening, while the rest of the Cullens were tinkering on their cars or hunting.

"Well, dear… She's a very intelligent, special little girl. I don't trust the adoption agency to find her a good enough family. I want to take her in. She could be our legal daughter, you and me," Carlisle said nervously.

"But the Volturi! We can't!" Esme gasped, hardly daring to hope.

"We could divert them, if they ask we will tell them we'll raise her so we can turn her. I can't just let little Isabe- Bella go."

"If you're completely sure about this…" Esme consented, kissing her husband elatedly. "We're going to have a little girl!"

"You _what?_" Edward asked. The whole Cullen family was gathered in the living room that morning.

"We're adopting a little girl. Her parents died in an accident and I fully believe she would be able to keep our secret," Carlisle repeated.

"Whether she can keep the secret or not is the least of our concerns! What about the Volturi, Carlisle? This is reckless, she'll be killed!" Jasper said, folding his arms across his chest.

"We'll promise to turn her when she is of age, if they ask," Carlisle announced calmly.

"So you're going to condemn her to this life, this _damnation_? That's not your choice to make!" Edward growled angrily. He hadn't even met this little girl, but if she was as special as Carlisle said then he wanted to save her soul from vampire life.

"Only if she fully wants to be turned, Edward," Esme said. "We wouldn't dream of forcing her, not in a million years."

"I, for one, am excited!" Rosalie interjected. She could imagine herself holding the toddler in her arms, dressing her up, taking her for walks.

"So am I!" Alice bubbled. She'd have so much shopping to do; she wanted to get on it straight away. Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If my opinion matters, I'm all for it," Emmett offered, chuckling slightly. "I want to raise her to play video games!"

"Not you too, Emmett!" Jasper said, betrayed. Emmett just laughed and put his arm casually over Rosalie. She leaned into him and sighed happily while he played with her hair.

"I'm sorry Edward and Jasper, but you're outnumbered," Esme said. "Carlisle and I will pick her up. Alice and Rosalie, you can remodel the guest bedroom for her. She likes blue, brown, green and white. Do not go overboard!"

"What can we do?" Emmett asked, gesturing to himself and his unofficial brothers. Alice and Rosalie darted out of the house while Esme considered them for a moment.

"You can move the old furniture out of the guest room," Carlisle offered. Esme nodded and the boys ran upstairs, playfully shoving and teasing. Esme and Carlisle smiled at each other before walking hand in hand from the house and to Carlisle's black car. They drove to the hospital together, chatting about what Bella liked to eat, what she liked to do, how soon they would start teaching her to read, household rules, and general parenting stuff.

The Hospital

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Nurse Sweeney was preparing Bella.

"Bella, it's time to get ready to go to your new home. Carlisle and Esme are coming to get you now," Joy said sweetly, tugging a sweater over Bella's head.

"Are they my mommy and daddy now?" Bella asked, pushing her arms through the sleeves of the fleecy blue sweater.

"If you want them to be," Joy replied, unsure of how Bella would respond to getting new parents so shortly after her own had died.

"I want them! Will they yell at each other a lot like my old mommy and daddy?" Bella asked another awkward question, allowing Joy to pick her up and take her to the front desk.

"I don't think so, Bella. Why, did your parents yell a lot?" Joy asked with her heart breaking for the little girl.

"Yeah, they did shouting every day. I like my new daddy; he has cold hands and a smiley voice!" Bella chirped, resting her little palm on Joy's collarbone. The young nurse grinned at the bright little girl. It sounded like her family had been pretty unhappy before the accident. Joy only hoped that Carlisle and his mysteriously gorgeous, pale family would be a good fit for Bella. The whole family seemed very close-knit, they were well off and that's about all anyone knew of them.

"Look, Bella! Carlisle and Esme are here!" Joy laughed, pointing at the glass doors of the hospital. The couple walked in and waved at the nurse and toddler.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Bella shrieked, stretching her tiny hands towards them and wiggling like a happy caterpillar.

"Oh, Carlisle! She's such a little darling!" Esme cried, rushing forward at a human pace to stand in front of Joy and Bella.

"Mommy?" Bella asked, pointing at Esme.

"Yes, Bella, I'll be your mommy," Esme replied, choked up. She reached for Bella and Joy placed her softly in the other woman's cold arms. Bella snuggled into her adoptive mother and closed her eyes happily. Carlisle went to sign the necessary papers while Esme stared at the child in her grasp with tears she could not shed behind her eyes.

Bella Cullen was no longer alone.

**A/N: I think this was a short chapter. I'm sorry, they should get longer when the story gets going. Little Bella is so intelligent, don't you think? Next chapter: Bella meets her siblings! Well... Edward won't ****_really_**** be her sibling... I'm planning on ExB for the future. Happy weekend!**

**Xoxo Nessy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter three, as promised: Bella meets the rest of the Cullen family! How will everyone react? I'm really glad this story has been getting some nice attention for such a new story. 18 followers already! I'm so pleased. Leave a review if you have an opinion on where you want this story to go! Love, Nessy.**

_Don't try to wake me in the morning,_

_Cause I will be gone,_

_Don't feel bad for me, I want you to know,_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I will be so glad to go_

_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep,_

_I don't want to wake up on my own anymore._

-Emily Browning, "Asleep"

Carlisle's Car

In the car, Bella chattered away sitting in Esme's lap. They had been worried that Bella would react negatively to being in a car, and she had been a little scared, but Esme promised that she would keep her safe. After that, Bella was all too eager to jump into the vehicle.

"Sweetheart, we're here," Carlisle said gently when Bella had stopped talking. She gave a cry of joy and bounced up and down, ready to go inside. Her parents laughed and got out of the car, Esme still carrying Bella.

"You're back!" Alice sang, exploding from the house like a pixie-sized supernova. "Her room is all done! It's absolutely beautiful, even though Rosalie wouldn't let me install a TV – Bella! Hello, Bella! I'm your big sister, Alice!"

She came to a halt right in front of Bella, putting her face excitedly in front of her new sister's. Bella waved shyly and looked at Esme for guidance.

"It's alright, baby, Alice won't hurt you," Esme crooned softly. "Alice, let up a bit, please. She's human, for the love of God."

"Sorry, Esme!" Alice giggled, patting Bella's hair. "I'm going to have so much fun dressing you up!"

Bella made a face, causing Carlisle and Esme to laugh.

"Alice!" Emmett bellowed from inside the house. "Stop hogging Bella, we want to meet her too!"

The family went inside, Bella staring around in wonder, and everyone was gathered in the living room. They smiled warmly at her, keeping their respectful distance unlike Alice.

"Sweetheart, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper," Carlisle said, gesturing to each sibling in turn. "Alice and… Edward, are you alright?"

Edward was staring hard at Bella, with an almost angry look on his face. His hands were in fists at his side, clenched so hard his tendons were sticking out.

"If you're still annoyed about the Volturi, that's one thing. Don't be rude to her!" Rosalie snapped, getting protective over Bella.

"It's not that," Edward said, exasperated. He released his tense posture and took on a resigned look. "I can't read her mind. It's blank, completely blank."

Four Months Later – Cullen Mansion

**EPOV**

"Are you getting anything yet, dear?" Esme asked as she patted my shoulder gently. I shook my head, frustrated. We thought the blank mind might have been because of trauma, but we had her for four months and she was happy all the time. Jasper said she was totally okay, so we figured she was a rare exception to my gift. We just had no idea how.

_I'm glad you came around, though, Edward._ Esme thought. For a while, I was completely opposed to having a human child in the house. Jasper took one look at her and was won over, but it took me a few weeks to accept the fact that Bella was going to have an unusual upbringing. When we told her we were special creatures and showed her our capabilities, I was expecting her to cry or be afraid. Instead, she nodded seriously and promised not to tell anyone so that they would be safe. Then, she had laughed and told Alice she wished she could be a vampire, too. Emmett had winked at her and said "Maybe when you grow up, kid."

"Edward," Esme said, tugging me out of my reverie. "Could you go get Bella out of bed and bring her down here?"

"Sure, Esme," I responded, darting up the stairs to Bella's room. Her room was next to mine, with the same window but her carpet was white and the walls were ice blue. A brown four poster bed was pushed against the wall that was adjacent to the window, with a huge white duvet that had mint green polka dots on it. A plushy white chair sat in the corner, with a little bookshelf. A matching nightstand rested beside the bed with a flower lamp placed on it. A wardrobe was in the other corner, filled with Alice-approved clothes for Bella, and stuffed animals were scattered around the room.

I entered quietly and took a moment to look at Bella, or what I could see of her. She was mostly piled under the massive feather duvet, with her dark hair spilling over the pillow. Her heavy breathing indicated she was still asleep, and I wished I could read her mind to see what she was dreaming about. I didn't want to wake her because she looked as peaceful as a calm pond.

"Bella," I said gently, not loud enough to startle her. She gave a small murmur and wiggled further under the covers. "Bella, time to get on up."

Bella didn't move. Smirking slightly, I crept over to the bed and sat on it.

"_Pssst…._Bella…." I sang in a quiet voice. She let out the tiniest of suppressed snickers, and I knew this had become a game. "If you don't come out, you know what's coming to get you?"

She perked up slightly, interested but refusing to give up. My smirk turned into a full-blown smile and I positioned my hands directly over her. She didn't see me because her face was pressed into one of the large, downy pillows.

"The…" I got ready. "_Tickle monster!_"

Bella shrieked as I began to tickle her ribs, her back and her neck. She dissolved into a flurry of giggles, flailing her legs and using her tiny hands to grab at my shirt.

"Do you surrender? Do you give up?" I crowed, tickling her relentlessly.

"Give up! Bella give up!" she yelled back. I picked her up into my arms and held her while we both laughed. She sighed happily and looked towards the door. She suddenly reached her arm out in a wave and my head snapped up to see Esme and Alice, holding a video recorder between them and sniggering.

We all laughed again, which drew Emmett to the scene.

"Hey, who made jokes without me?" he said, pouting. We only laughed harder.

Cullen Residence – A few hours later

**No POV**

"Bella," Alice moaned. "Cooperate!"

"She doesn't want to, Alice," Edward said in an I-told-you-so voice. The Cullen sisters were currently trying to get Bella to decide on a theme for her fourth birthday party. They wanted it to be big, even though Bella would probably only remember snippets of it. Alice's defense was that it was her first birthday Cullen-style, and Cullens never do _anything_ half way.

"Princesses, maybe?" Jasper suggested, washing Bella's cereal bowl at the sink. Alice and Rosalie blanched.

"Seriously, Jasper? Princesses? That theme is so-"Rosalie began.

"-Completely overused and cliché!" Alice finished, shooing Jasper from the room. While she was ushering him away, smacking his butt, he turned around and stole a kiss.

"I'll get you back later!" Alice vowed, returning to the kitchen table for more unsuccessful party planning.

"I look forward to it, darlin'" Jasper drawled in his southern accent. Alice just shook her head and sat down.

"Okay, Bella, what about fairies?" Rosalie asked sweetly, peering at Bella.

"No, no fairies!" Bella dictated, waving her arms madly. Alice sighed and crossed that idea off of the list.

"Barbie doll?" Rosalie tried again desperately, pulling her hair behind her head.

Bella blew raspberries at Rosalie and Alice, waving her arms again in the process.

"What about 'Under the Sea'?" Edward offered, folding his arms over his chest. "Bella likes that Disney film about the mermaid, does she not?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, that is quite possibly the best idea anyone has pitched all day. Bella, what do you think?" Alice said hopefully, and everyone stared at Bella while she considered it.

"Yes! Mermaid party, please!" she finally decided, giggling and patting her hands on the table.

"Oh, perfect! We could pin green streamers to the walls for kelp, and put blue streamers from the roof for water!" Alice rejoiced.

"Everyone will have to dress up as merpeople, naturally," Rosalie said. "I could pick up costumes for everyone tonight at that amazing costume factory in Port Angeles."

Edward looked grim at the thought of dressing up, but he was so far wrapped around Bella's little fingers that if she asked him to dress up as a mouldy lime and do a dance in Times Square just to make her laugh, he would do it.

"I'll order a cake. Small, of course, because the only human in attendance will be Bella, but it will be beautiful and tasty," Edward decided, leaving the room to get the arrangements ready. Alice picked Bella up and took her into the living room, dancing around happily.

"Why don't you spend some quality time with Mommy while I tell everyone about your birthday party?" Alice sang, setting Bella down gently on the couch next to Esme, who was sketching a grand piano. The toddler crawled over to her adoptive mother and gently pushed on the sketchbook, letting Esme know that drawing time was over and it was time to cuddle.

Esme gave up and laid her sketchbook to the side, placing the pencil on top gently. She lifted Bella into her arms, and Bella nuzzled into Esme's neck happily, sighing and closing her eyes. It was these moments that the Cullen matriarch treasured most, the moments she thought she would never have. Just sitting there with the tiny, warm child in her arms was amazing and fulfilling.

Emmett wandered into the room, glancing around.

"Where's Rose?" Emmett sulked, folding his arms across his chest. Bella rolled out of Esme's arms, sitting on the couch next to her mom and playing with her toes.

"Rosalie went to Costume Factory to get us some things for Bella's birthday party," Esme responded sweetly, running a hand through Bella's hair. Emmett's face took on a horrified look.

"We're _dressing up_?" he asked, throwing his hands into the air. Esme just nodded, suppressing laughter at her son. Emmett sighed in defeat and plopped down on the couch next to Bella – hard. Bella's part of the couch rose dramatically and the soon to be four year old went flying.

"Emmett!" screamed Esme while Jasper appeared out of seemingly nowhere and grabbed Bella from the air. Emmett gasped and put his hands on either side of his face.

"Bella – I'm so sorry! Really!" Emmett said, distraught. Bella poked her head out from Jasper's arms and giggled, high and clear.

"Fun, fun, again, again!" Bella yelled, wiggling around. Emmett forgot his shame and started laughing along with her, but Esme swatted him over the head.

"No more flying, Bella, sweetie. Emmett, you could have hurt her!" Alice snapped, joining Esme in the swatting.

"But we're _vampires_!" Emmett protested. "Someone was going to catch her!"

Esme just shook her head, giving up. At least Bella was safe and sound. Rosalie walked into the house, her arms laden with costumes.

"That was fast," Jasper noted. "Did you hear Bella's little flying experience?"

Rosalie became instantly wary, and then Jasper filled her in on what she had missed. She dropped the costume bags on the floor and sunk into a crouch, glaring at her husband.

"_You WHAT?_" She snarled.

**A/N: Well that concludes that chapter! I was going to upload it last night, but it was midnight and my dad unplugged our internet modem so he could hook his ANCIENT computer to the internet. And then I fell asleep. Sorry! Anyways a huge thanks to cbmorefie, lis3011, fizzstar19 and the guest. Your reviews made me wiggle around all happy, I'm so glad people like this story. **

**I'm currently reading a twilight story called Dark Skies by Captain-Spangled, it's extremely good and I can't wait to see how it turns out, I'm on ch 11. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am soooo sorry, this chapter is not my best work. The party is seriously lacking but I hate writing for parties and dances with a burning passion. Like, all you do is dance and talk a bit. Unless there's some pressing issue to talk about, all you do is write "they danced." There is NOT MANY SYNONYMS FOR DANCED. Anyway some interesting things are going to develop in the chapters to come... Love Nessy xo xo**

_Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep_

There is another world  
There is a better world  
Well, there must be  
there must be

-Emily Browning, Asleep (I know this is a Smiths song but I'm using the EB version from Sucker Punch)

After prying Rosalie off of Emmett, which took about two hours and three of Esme's favorite vases broken, Carlisle suggested the family watch Bella's favorite movie for some party ideas. Emmett, good and properly scolded, made a huge pillow castle for Bella in the living room. Of course, the three Cullen sons decided they wanted to be in the fort too, so they taped a sign to the castle and barricaded themselves in.

"No girls allowed except Bella? Seriously, we're married to five year olds!" Rosalie muttered, tossing her hair and resting her slender hands on her hips.

"Well, Rosalie, if I'm five what does that make you?" Emmett challenged, his voice coming from somewhere inside the fort that took up a good half of the living room. They had used every pillow, cushion and blanket found in the Cullen house.

"Watch it, Emmett, or you're not allowed in our bedroom for a month," Rosalie said coolly, cocking an eyebrow at the source of the voice.

"You know what that means, Em!" teased Jasper, laughing. There was a quick thud from inside the fort and then Emmett spoke again.

"Rosie, you wouldn't!" he whined. Rose just snorted and sat down on the couch, wrapping her arms around Alice and resting her head in the crook of her sister's neck. Together, the whole Cullen family watched the Little Mermaid. Towards the end, Bella's breathing could be heard getting deeper and deeper. She eventually dropped off to sleep while Princess Ariel and Prince Eric waved at the mermaids from the huge ship they were on.

"Jasper, how about you and Alice take Bella up to bed?" Carlisle offered, switching the movie off. The sheet that was acting as the door to the pillow castle swung open, Edward and Emmett tumbling out. Jasper emerged more gracefully a second later, holding the sleeping Bella in his arms. Alice got up from the couch and took her husband's hand, smiling at him. They walked up the stairs together very gently so they would not wake Bella. She'd had a big day of birthday planning, playing with Edward, and general silliness. It was always an adventure with Bella around.

When they reached Bella's bed, they laid her down very gently. Alice brushed her hair softly while Jasper tugged the covers up to her chin. A contented smile rested on Bella's face, her tiny pink lips twitching slightly when Alice stopped brushing her hair.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Tomorrow you'll be four," whispered Alice.

"Sweet dreams, Bella," Jasper added, taking his wife's hand and leading her out of the room. They stared at each other for a long moment in the hall, just thinking about each other. Their lives had been so busy with Bella lately, buying food and keeping an eye on her and buying new clothes. It had been so long since they had enjoyed a full day, just the two of them.

"Alice…" Jasper began, slightly sad.

"I know, baby. We've had no alone time for four months," Alice finished for him, casting her eyes downwards.

"I truly love Bella, but how hard can it be to take care of a four year old? Especially if you're a vampire. How about you and I go on vacation to Isle Esme for a while?" Jasper suggested, taking Alice's hands in his own.

"Oh, Jazz, of course! We could leave tomorrow after Bella's party," Alice gushed. She stood on her tip toes to kiss him all over the face. He scooped her up and ran at vampire speed into their bedroom, pinning her down on the couch. She grabbed his shoulders and flipped him so she was hovering over him.

"I got you back," she smirked.

"Oh, shush," Jasper laughed, reaching up to kiss his beautiful goddess of a wife.

Bella's Room – 7:30 AM

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" Rosalie sang as the family filed into Bella's bedroom, all dressed up in costume. Bella sat up and looked at the vampire mermaids in front of her in wonder. Carlisle was wearing a blue mermaid tail with an opening at the bottom so he could walk. He was shirtless and wearing a long white wig with a white beard to match, and an orange crown like King Triton's. He was also holding a trident and looking rather embarrassed.

Esme was standing next to him, smiling and wearing a ginger wig tied into a low, large ponytail. She had a small gold tiara, a shell necklace and was wearing the same tail as Carlisle but in a brighter blue with a matching seashell bra. She was obviously dressed as Triton's wife, Queen Athena.

Rosalie was wearing her gold hair in a high ponytail with her bangs covering her face. Her shells and tail were red, like Princess Arista. Alice was bouncing around next to her, a purple crown resting on her short black hair. She wore matching purple shells and a tail, being Princess Alana.

Jasper wore two big boxing gloves and a red tracksuit, being Sebastian the crab. Emmett was dressed in a sumo suit the Cullens had painted to look like Flounder the fish. Edward's costume was the best; he was dressed as Prince Eric the human. In Alice's hands was a green tail with a purple tank top. Since Bella was the birthday girl, Rosalie had gotten her a kid sized Ariel dress.

Once Bella had gotten over the shock of seeing her family dressed as mermaids and sea creatures, she was out of bed and galloping around the room in her footie pajamas. Her naturally clumsy disposition landed her on her face, but she got right back up and galloped some more before allowing Alice to take her away and dress her up.

Cullen Living Room – 10 minutes later

**JPOV**

Edward, Emmett and I stood at the bottom of the stairs. Our video recorder sat propped up, recording everything. Alice was making us record a silly ball in costume so Bella could go back and watch it when she was older.

"Presenting," I called out in a ridiculous Jamaican accent. "King Triton and his Queen Athena!"

Carlisle descended the stairs holding Esme's hand delicately. They waved at the camera before standing to the side and waiting for me to call again.

"Princess Arista," I yelled, trying to force enthusiasm into my voice. Rosalie glided down the stairs, smiling like a Barbie doll. Her emotions showed that she actually enjoyed dressing up in a silly costume and parading around the house. Even as an empath, I'd never understand why.

"Princess Alana," I said seductively and Alice followed Rosalie. The upside to these getups were that Alice looked great in the form-hugging mermaid tail skirt, not to mention what she was wearing on top or lack thereof.

"And finally, the beautiful Princess Ariel!" I banished thoughts of my wife and focused on making Bella's entrance as grand as possible. The princess in question blushed madly and ran down the stairs, nearly turning upside down in the process. Edward caught her at the bottom and I felt a swell of pride coming from him, and protectiveness over the tiny child. Bella mostly felt embarrassed at almost falling down the stairs again, but I sent her some excited and brave feelings. She knew it was me, and smiled showing her pearly little teeth. Man, her teeth were really small. I thought idly about how weird kids are, with their tiny clumsy fingers and teeth the size of those little fishtank rocks. Edward sent me a weird look in response to my thoughts. I sobered up and motioned for Emmett to hit the music – which he did, literally. He had to steady the radio to make sure it didn't completely fall over. Esme and Carlisle gracefully began waltzing around the room, and it really did look like they were swimming around. Rosalie grabbed Emmett, or as best she could because of the sumo suit, and followed her parents in a dance. Alice grabbed hold of my boxing glove and tugged me gently to the dance floor, just as Edward was picking Bella up to dance her around. She squealed and flapped her arms, but eventually let my brother spin her amid the fairy lights we'd hung.

"Jasper," Alice purred in my ear, kissing my cheek as she did it. "It's time."

"Are you guys leaving already?" Emmett whined. He pouted and sulked like a little boy.

"Bella hasn't even opened her presents yet!" Rosalie added, sounding like we'd just killed her dog. Bella looked around in confusion, not sure where Alice and I were going.

"I guess we can stay for presents, but then we have to go," Alice laughed. I'd known this was her plan all along, she just wanted to rile up her siblings, the mischievous little devil. I couldn't wait to have full days and nights alone with each other, just the two of us on an entire island. My mind wandered in that direction until I sensed disgust coming from Edward.

"Jasper, really?" he muttered, wrinkling his nose. Thanks to our collective lack of control, Edward was often subjected to lewd thoughts and images. It was pretty hard for him to look at Rosalie after one incident ten years ago.

"Sorry, man," I chuckled. "Bella, here's a gift from Alice and I. We hope you like it!"

Bella accepted the parcel that I produced from the pocket of my red tracksuit. Esme helped her open it to reveal a stuffed cloth confederate soldier with a little musket you could Velcro to a patch on his hand. Along with the soldier was a bracelet, a simple gold bangle with Bella's new full name on it – Bella Renee Marie Cullen. Esme had legally added Renee to Bella's name so her real parents, may they rest in peace, were not forgotten.

Bella cuddled the doll and admired her new bracelet, blowing kisses to us both.

"Thank you Japser, thank you Lissy!" she cheered. The way she pronounced everyone's names was hilarious, I particularly loved Japser. Nothing would beat the way she said Emmett's name though.

"Here's a gift from Rose and me," Emmett said, placing their gift in her hands. Edward set her and her things down on the couch so she would have more room. She groaned a little like she always did when Edward put her down, but forgot about her fussing when she opened the package. Inside was a stuffed Dracula doll, which was no doubt Emmett's idea, and a beautiful gold-gilded boar bristle brush. She clapped her hands and blew more kisses.

"Thank you, Rosie, thank you Emmi!" she told them, running her hands over the gold on the brush. "Ooh… pretty…"

Edward and I busted out laughing when she said Emmett's name. Emmett laughed along with us, ruffling Bella's hair.

"Hands off the hairs!" Bella fake scolded him, tossing her dark locks the way she always saw Rosalie do. It made everyone laugh harder.

"I got that on camera," Carlisle said, pointing to the video camera in his hands. I felt Alice at my side, pulling on my shirt lightly.

"Jasper, if we don't go in the next four minutes…" Alice warned, closing her eyes and calculating. "We'll have to take a different flight tomorrow night."

I nodded but Bella's face fell. Fat tears brimmed underneath her large chocolate brown eyes.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked in a tiny voice. Her feelings showed me that she thought we were never coming back. I tried to hide a laugh but it was proving very difficult.

"Hey, chin up, kid," I said, darting forward and placing my hand gently on her cheek. I wiped the tears away with the pad of my thumb. "Alice and I are only going to Esme's special island. We're coming back soon, I promise."

Alice rushed towards us and scooped Bella into her arms. Bella giggled and kissed Alice's cheek as a farewell gesture.

"Three minutes, Jazzy," Alice said, delivering Bella into Edward's care. The tiny human blew kisses at us before we ran upstairs for our suitcases.

"Shit, out costumes!" I noted, taking mine off quickly and replacing it with jeans and a white t-shirt. Alice was already removing hers and I tried hard not to stare. She noticed me being a gentleman and laughed. How I loved her laugh, the sound of her voice was enough to make me smile all day.

"You're allowed, we've been married longer than most humans have lived," my beautiful wife pointed out, buttoning up her blouse vampire speed.

"Old habits die hard," I replied, grabbing both our suitcases and following her down the stairs.

"Does that mean you've been around many naked females?" she shot back playfully.

"We all have our secrets," I told her cryptically, mentally reminding myself to tell her stories from my days that she hadn't heard yet while we were on the island. That is, when we weren't busy with other arrangements…

"Thoughts, Jasper!" Edward sighed, brushing Bella's hair out with her new brush. She was lying with her head in his lap, breathing deeply. Her eyes were closed peacefully and I thought she was asleep until Edward tried to put the brush down and she reached back and grabbed his wrist, pulling it back over her hair until he resumed his activity.

"Wrapped around her little fingers," Alice noted with a smirk. Edward just rolled his eyes at her, brushing Bella's silky hair with gentle movements. We waved goodbye to our family and with one last glance at our dear little sister and kisses from Rosalie, my soul mate and I left into the night.


	5. Important Notice

A/n: If you don't care about my rambling just skip to **Important Question about the story** because it is very VERY important and I can't upload the next chapter until I get some feedback.

Hey guys! I know you're waiting for an update and I swear to the Gods I'm working on it, but then I was messing around and started this other story and it was going really well...

I know, I know, no excuses. I promise the second I upload this A/N I'm gonna go back to work on SMTS. I had all day to do it today (I'm home, sick) but I fell asleep until one in the afternoon, then my oldest brother (20) wanted to hang out and make sure I'm feeling better (I am) and then the cat came in for a cuddle and now it's 5 o'clock and Dad's making dinner. Oops!

I went to Chinatown in Vancouver yesterday for a school field trip. It was, well, amazing but shocking. I left the safe little bubble of my hometown into a pretty dangerous area of the city. While the tour guide was walking us through the streets, a man with a shopping cart waved his arms at my friend and I. He said some lewd things and leered at us until some other man walked up and told him off.

Anyway now I'm a bit sick. I think Chinese food doesn't agree with me. Maybe it's the shrimp? I could be allergic. That's too bad, it tasted pretty good. Anyway, I'm stalling. Off to write the next chapter! I promise it'll be nice and... long and full of Alice/Jasper antics!

_*****IMPORTANT QUESTION ABOUT THE STORY*****_ Exactly how graphic do you want Jalice or Rosett scenes to be? Should I just block them out, how young are my readers?! Send me a PM or leave a review with your answer please! Thanks.

Xoxo Nessy


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Holy cow, I'm sooooo sorry for not updating. It was supposed to happen yesterday, but I got completely moody and flipped out at everyone and everything. Oopsies, the trials of being a lady. I waited for a large enough response from you guys to upload this chapter, as I had two versions of it. A slightly longer, more graphic version and a shorter, censored version. We had two or three "I don't mind, either is okay!", a few "PLEASE make it graphic, do your worst" and more "Ick, no! Young readers!" So I went with censored. Sorry to those who were hoping for lemons! **

**I don't own Twilight or anything affiliated, thought I'd give that a mention in case it wasn't obvious. Enjoy, you little biscuits. **

**-Nessy xoxox**

On the Plane

**APOV**

The stupid plane would not fly fast enough. As soon as Jasper and I left, we sped to the airport and made our flight. We were soaring through the air to Rio and I could swear time was slowing down and the sky had turned to treacle, trapping the plane inside the goo.

"Jazzy," I whined, bouncing in my seat. He chuckled and sent me some calming waves, trying to mellow me into stillness.

"I know, baby, only twenty minutes more and then we can get on the boat and we'll be at the island," he told me, stroking my arms with those incredibly strong, toned arms… God I loved him, scars and all.

"Screw the boat," I growled impatiently. "We're swimming – it'll be a lot faster."

Jasper just smiled peacefully, closing his eyes while the soft murmurs of the humans surrounded us. I sighed and decided to count all the people with blonde hair in the first class section. Again.

Cullen Residence – Bella's room

**BPOV**

Daddy put me down in my big comfy bed, patting my forehead while Mommy pulled the covers up to my chin.

"Daddy," I said, not bothering to whisper because even though it was late, nobody else was sleeping.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Daddy said back, sitting down on the bed while Mommy picked up some laundry off the floor.

"Are there more vampires, not just you and Mommy and Lissy and Rosie and Ewer and Emmi and Japser?" I asked, snuggling my soldier doll under one arm and Dracula under the other.

"Well, Bella," Daddy said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, there are. In fact, you have cousins in Alaska who are vampires."

"Are there bad guys who hurt people? Are my cousins bad people?" I asked another question. I needed to know if there were bad vampires.

"There are bad guys, but Bella, just because they drink from humans does not mean they're horrible and evil. It's the only way they know how to live. It may be hard to understand right now, but that's the way it is. Your cousins are very good people, and they have gold eyes just like us. You know what gold eyes mean, don't you sweetheart?" Daddy told me while Mommy sat beside him on the bed.

"Gold eyes mean they drink animals!" I concluded after a moment's thought. Mommy and Daddy nodded proudly. "Can I ask one more question before bed?"

"Go ahead, baby. You don't have to be afraid of asking us questions," Mommy answered while she reached forward and started stroking my hair. I loved it when she did that.

"You bite someone to make them a vampire," I began carefully. They looked at each other and nodded for me to go on. "Are you going to bite me and make me a vampire?"

"Bella," Daddy said, sounding like Nurse Joy, all breathy and tense. "That's a decision you're going to have to make when you're a big girl. If you fully want, we will make you one of us. If not, then we won't make you."

"Why not now?" I pouted, jealous of my big sisters for moving so prettily and being beautiful and fast and strong.

"You don't want to be stuck as a four year old forever, baby!" Mommy laughed, tickling my tummy.

"Maybe not," I giggled. "Goodnight Mommy, goodnight Daddy. I love you!"

"We love you too, Bella," Daddy said, turning off the lamp. They left the room silently, closing the door with a tiny click. I snuggled into bed and closed my eyes, waiting for the dreams to come and get me.

_"Charlie!" The woman screamed. He tried to turn the car away but it was too late. We were spinning until finally the car came to rest. Heavy raindrops thudded onto the metal roof of the car. I wasn't sure if I was sideways or upside down or if, like in space, up or down held no meaning. The car door behind the driver's seat opened, and a man poked his head through. My eyes had to adjust from the blinding pain, but then they recognised the man. It was Edward! He was coming to rescue me. I reached forward, longing to be in his arms but then he just smiled, showing all his teeth. I looked into his eyes and sharply pulled my arms back, quivering in my car seat. He laughed, diving into the car and I finally succumbed to either pain or fear, I didn't know which. The last thing I saw before the overwhelming blackness was a pair of glowing red eyes._

Somewhere in Rio

**JPOV**

"Jasper!" groaned Alice. We had to walk at a human pace out of the airport and into the streets of Rio. My beautiful wife was less than pleased with this development in our journey, tugging my hand sharply yet again. "Hurry up!"

"Love, we need to walk. You know that," I chided, sending the thirtieth calming wave her way. If she had been a human, she would be catatonic instead of still bouncing around.

"Jog!" was her only reply, and she started to run at a leisurely vampire pace, but a busy human place. I sighed in defeat and followed her because I knew she would never forgive me if I stalled her perfect trip any longer.

When we reached the streets, I slowed her down and then completely stopped her under a yellow streetlight. Alice turned to glare but she saw the look in my eye, and her face softened.

"I've always wanted to kiss you under a streetlight with the world around us bustling. It's such a human thing, isn't it?" I mused, pulling her closer to me gently.

"We're not all that different from humans, sometimes," Alice concluded after a moment of silence. "I like those moments, when we can just forget for a little while."

I smiled at her, grateful that she felt the same way. We stared into each other's eyes, the way humans do in those terrible movies Emmett and I were subjected to, not saying a word. It was as if the human world stopped around us, and we were the only two beings. We could have stared for hours, days, or minutes. I had no idea because I was too far gone, lost in the perfect slope of her jaw, the peak of her nose, the curve of her lips and the gold in her eyes. She was the only thing on my mind, her entire being consumed mine and gave me life. Screw what Edward said about not having souls, Alice was and forever would be my soul.

"I love you," she whispered, pulling me towards her and capturing my lips with hers. I wrapped my arms around her waist, picking her up and swinging her around while kissing her passionately. I lived for Alice and her touch.

When we finally broke apart, the moon was high and bright in the sky. It lighted the boardwalk and the black water, like a neon sign telling us where to go. Wordlessly, Alice and I threw the luggage into the Cullen boat. I started it up while she danced around, her excited demeanor returning after our passionate moment under the streetlight.

As the boat cut through the water cleanly, leaving a wake of white bubbles behind it like the train from a wedding dress, Alice wrapped her tiny arms around my torso from behind and pressed her forehead into the soft material of my beige sweater.

"What do you want to do when we get there?" she asked, hardly having to raise her voice over the light purr of the motor.

"I want to hunt a bit, I noticed your eyes are getting a little dark," I said back, smiling faintly. The only animals on the island were boars, which I knew Alice secretly loved. The boars stayed pretty far away from the house, keeping to one corner of the island. The scent of vampire strongly emitted from the cottage and warded away most animals, anyway.

"We're here!" Alice bubbled, leaping from the tip of the boat and flipping over the water to land softly on the white sand of the beach. I admired the way she glided through the air as if she were nothing but a feather. I let my eyes trace over her gymnastic figure while I effortlessly parked the boat. She was visibly shaking when I joined her on the beach; she seemed to not want to enter the house without me.

"Are you ready, my love?" I asked, taking her small hand in mine. They fit together perfectly, like the last two pieces of a puzzle.

"Ready for a whole vacation with just you and I?" Alice replied, looking up at me. The moon reflected off of her eyes and made them glow more than usual. "Always."

I just smiled in reply and we walked to the house, linked together. If I could have my way, we'd never let go of each other. The only sound was the waves caressing the sand; there was no breeze to rustle the trees and the various bushes. Our footsteps didn't make a single noise for which I was grateful. I didn't want to disturb the beautiful peace of the island.

"Do you think we should call the house? Just to see if Bella got to sleep okay tonight," Alice began tentatively as we walked into the cool foyer of the beach cottage.

"Alice, she's fine. She's got five vampires hardly leaving her side, and a soldier protecting her," I smiled down at her, chuckling slightly. It was just like Alice to worry about her dear little sister.

"I'm so glad she likes the doll we got her," she sighed back, leaning into me casually. "It was such a good idea."

"As am I. I figured getting her something relative to my past would be a cool way to keep thinking of her big brother while we're not there to tuck her in or dress her up, in your case," I chattered easily. Alice got a mischievous glint in her eye, pulling me close to her and purring seductively.

"You'll always be my soldier," she whispered, sending tingles through my skin and deep into my bones. "So how about you come protect me?"

"I'll get right on that," I said breathlessly, even though I didn't need to breathe. She didn't need to say another word, and we ran at full speed to the large white bed. This was going to be a good vacation indeed.


End file.
